A mobile electronic device, such as a cellular phone, includes a rechargeable battery as a power supply, and is used by repetitively recharging the rechargeable battery. In recharging the rechargeable battery, typically, a dedicated adaptor is used to supply a prescribed recharging voltage to the electronic device.
Users manually connect an electronic device to the adaptor for recharging the electronic device. For instance, the users bring the recharging electrode of the electronic device into contact with the electrode of a recharging dock by mounting the electronic device on the recharging dock. Or users insert a plug of an adaptor into a recharging terminal of the electronic device. However, in these operations, the connection state between the adaptor and the electronic device may become unstable, and the recharging voltage is intermittently inputted to the electronic device. Thereby, a high inrush voltage may be generated in the electronic device. And the inrush voltage may be applied to parts of the electronic device.